


The Sense of Sanity

by janusrome



Series: 30 Days of Writing [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee跪坐到Azula的面前，Azula卻刻意別開臉。「妳是來嘲笑我的嗎？」她尖銳的語調如同利刃。（字數：約3,000）</p><p><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 18, 20, and 22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 18 - summer

 

_“Trust is for fools, fear is the only reliable way.”_

~ Azula ~

 

那年夏天，在蘇進彗星（Sozin’s Comet）睽違百年再度造訪之前，他們一行人來到餘燼島（Ember Island）共度數天的夏日假期。

餘燼島位於烈火國（Fire Nation）疆界的外圍，是個遠近馳名的渡假勝地。然而，在去程的途中，船上的氣氛其實不怎麼愉快。

Ty Lee知道在島上有座烈火國王（Fire Lord）的夏宮，也知道在王室一家在分崩離析之前，每年夏天都會來島上渡假。因此，對於Zuko和Azula兄妹而言，這有點像是他們的家族傳統，只不過，他們不見得想要重返充滿許多兒時回憶的地方。更不用說，這次這次他們算是被迫來島上渡假的，因為烈火國王Ozai想要單獨和他的顧問們商討戰略，不希望任何人打擾或是被任何人獲知機密的內容——即使那是他自己的兒女。

不同於Zuko的悶悶不樂、Mai的漠不關心和Azula的興致缺缺，Ty Lee相當期待在海邊度過一個悠閒又無所事事的週末。儘管第一眼看到Lo和Li（簡陋的）海濱小屋讓她有點失望，但陽光和沙灘還有向她大獻殷勤的男孩 _們_ 很快就讓她恢復好心情。

平心而論，這天算得上是多災多難，Mai和Zuko一直在吵架，那幾個圍著她打轉的男孩變得越來越纏人而且令人生厭，以及這裡的人一點都不尊重他們國家尊貴的Zuko王子和Azula公主。在烈火國的本土，Azula是完美的典型，令人崇拜的對象；但在這裡，當地的青少年覺得她很怪異，甚至不屑和她說上幾句話。

他們一行人的衝突在那個不怎麼有趣的派對上升到最高點。

Lo和Li說的沒錯，餘燼島是一個神奇的地方，這個島上彷彿存在著一股魔力，使得每一個人失去平常的偽裝，卸下武裝，說出平常不會講的話，進而幫助他們認識真正的自我。

那天晚上，在沙灘上的營火旁，他們對著彼此咆哮，把長年壓抑的想法和怨言一口氣說了出來。

那個過程很痛，但把所有的話坦然說出來之後，她卻感到前所未有的平靜。看到Zuko和Mai和好如初——甚至連Azula都不小心說了一小段感傷的話——Ty Lee忍不住由衷說道：「我永遠不會忘記這件事。」

一旁的Azula露出不懷好意的笑容，「你們知道怎麼樣讓這趟旅行更難忘嗎？」

於是乎，他們闖進那群稍早「得罪了」他們的愚蠢青少年的派對大肆破壞。

那晚他們笑得好開心，四個人都很開心——但，那晚他們四人都沒有想到，日後他們再也沒有機會像這樣相聚了。

 

 


	2. Tremble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 20 - tremble

 

她們最後一次見面的時候發生的事……Ty Lee很清楚，Azula _絕對不想_ 再見到她，因為她背叛了Azula，而Azula盛怒之下宣布她是烈火國的叛徒。

可是，在她聽聞那個消息之後，她卻怎麼也無法平靜。

戰爭結束之前，她被關在沸石監獄（Boiling Rock），因而認識了Kyoshi戰士的女孩們。戰爭結束之後，她沒有回去馬戲團，而是離開烈火國來到土國的虛子島（Kyoshi Island）加入她們，傳授她們阻氣（Chi blocking）武術。

然而，不管距離相隔多遠，有些消息終究會傳進Ty Lee的耳裡。

她猜想，就算Azula不想見她，她還是得見上她一面。

Ty Lee向她的新同袍道別。儘管她說自己應該很快就會回到島上，但在心底，她卻沒什麼把握。在旅途中，她非常不安，她想要親眼見到Azula，確認她認識了將近一輩子的Azula平安無事——然而，她也對Azula懷有深深的恐懼。他們的公主是個強悍的戰士，同時她也有殘酷的本質。

一路伴隨著她的忐忑不安，在她隔著小窗看見Azula的那一瞬之間煙消雲散。

若非旁邊還有兩位名為看護實為獄卒的女士，她的眼淚大概會奪眶而出。

Ty Lee強忍淚水，借了三樣東西之後才返回病房（實際上，那更像牢房）。她們起初不讓她進去，但Ty Lee向她們保證她不會有事，甚至展示了她特殊的阻氣武術，顯示她有能力自保，然後她才獲得准許走進那個猶如冰窖的病房。

如同沸石監獄將振火神通關禁閉的冷卻室，囚禁Azula的精神病房當然也是基於相同概念的設計。

她看到當今烈火國王的胞妹，曾經是她的摯友的Azula依舊縮在牆角。

聽到開門聲，Azula倏忽抬起頭，瞪著Ty Lee。她的身上套著拘束衣，但不管那個防止病人傷害自己或別人的護具是什麼材質製成的，那看似沒有保暖的功用，因為Azula的雙唇凍得發紫。冷卻室設計正是為了讓振火神通大量消耗他們的氣用以維持體溫，而無法催動使用火焰的武術。

Ty Lee跪坐到Azula的面前，Azula卻刻意別開臉。「妳是來嘲笑我的嗎？」她尖銳的語調如同利刃。

「她們都沒幫妳整理頭髮。」Ty Lee低聲說。她拿出借來的梳子，在Azula詫異的注視之下，開始幫她梳頭。

她印象中的Azula總是一絲不苟，力求完美的——稍早她透過小窗看到蓬頭垢面的「精神病患」，那才不是Azula。

Azula依然瞪著她，眼裡依舊是那種被旁人稱之為瘋狂的神色，但她沒有移開身子。Ty Lee避開她的視線，專心地梳著她的頭髮，梳開她打結的亂髮。

 _最後一個替Azula剪髮的人到底是誰？怎麼會搞成這樣？_ Ty Lee拿出借來的剪刀，開始將Azula亂七八糟的頭髮修齊。Azula依舊沒有太大的動作，但她的身體微微顫抖，彷彿在抵禦寒冷。

Ty Lee來自上層階級的家庭，在家裡生活的時候，這些事務自然有侍女打理，輪不到她動手；不過，在她離家隨著馬戲團巡迴演出的期間，她學會如何照顧自己。

等到她滿意了，她把落在Azula身上的頭髮拍到地上，接著拆開自己的辮子，用那條緞帶替Azula紮好頭髮。儘管她的手藝比不上以前替Azula梳頭的宮女，但Ty Lee認為這已經差強人意了。

「妳看。」Ty Lee拿出借來的第三樣東西——鏡子——擺在Azula的面前，「現在好多了，對吧？」她用盡己所能發出最雀躍的聲音說道。

Azula怔怔望著鏡子，好半晌沒有動靜。最後她移開視線，望向Ty Lee。她的眼裡有Ty Lee沒看過的痛苦，而她張開嘴，青紫色的雙唇哆嗦著。

Ty Lee原以為Azula會尖叫或咆哮，但她等了又等，卻沒等到Azula發出半個聲音。

最後，眼淚從Azula的眼角滑了下來。

 

 


	3. Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 22 - mad

 

後來，Ty Lee才從Mai那裡輾轉得知，決戰那天Zuko和Azula進行Agni Kai的時候，發生了什麼事。Zuko透露，早在他們兄妹進行對決之前，他就發現Azula看似不對勁——而這讓Ty Lee瞭解到，在某種程度上，他們在那天（或許還更早）就已經失去了Azula。

「武術」指的從來都不只是拳腳功夫而已。武術是結合身體與心靈的修習，二者缺一不可。

過去Ty Lee總認為Zuko不可能擊敗Azula，撇開他的振火技巧比不上他的胞妹之外，絕大部分的原因在於他的意志不夠強悍。Zuko是個本質溫和的好人——至少他小時候是這樣——他對於自己下定決心要爭取的東西很執著，但是他本身對於很多事情仍抱持懷疑，經常搖擺不定，不確定哪一個才是正確的；反觀Azula，她從來都沒有這種問題，她對於自己有絕對的信心，而她總是果斷地執行她認為對的事，無視旁人的觀點。

如今，在這個和平終於到來的年代，大家都把Azula當成瘋子，認為他們精神失常的公主必需扛起戰爭的責難——好吧，不只是她，還有她的父親，被迫退位的前任烈火國王Ozai。在全世界歡慶百年戰爭終於結束的時候，又有誰在乎新登基的烈火國王把自己的父親和妹妹送進監獄（或精神病院）囚禁呢？

Azula為什麼會「發瘋」？沒人知道，但不少人猜測那是因為她從最高點跌落的緣故，在決鬥中失去王位繼承權，以及她協助其父企圖征服全世界的計畫潰敗。但，只有少數人知道，在Zuko闖進加冕典禮之前，Azula的精神狀況已開始惡化，無緣無故放逐了許多一直跟隨她的人。

Ty Lee隱約覺得或許那和沸石監獄發生的事情有關。Mai選擇救Zuko，公然違抗Azula的命令；而她……她則做了自己覺得對的事，她不能袖手旁觀她最好的兩個朋友廝殺。她還記得那個當下Azula的眼神。在憤怒佔據之前，那是錯愕和受傷。

她們三人是從小一起長大的朋友，若說Azula信任任何人，在這世上恐怕就只有她和Mai——然而，在那天，她們卻雙雙背叛了她。

醫者說，這是心病，沒人知道Azula到底什麼時候才會恢復「正常」，或許不久之後，或許永遠不會。

每天早上，Ty Lee都會來到精神病院，走進那個冷冰冰的病房，替Azula梳頭。

Azula沒有再對她說過任何話，甚至在她出現的時候，雙眼始終閉上，彷彿她還記得那天自己說過的，她不想要再看到Ty Lee的臉。

_Are you still mad at me?_

她曾在Azula的耳旁輕聲問。

想當然爾，她沒有得到回應。

有人說，解鈴還需繫鈴人，或許她（和Mai）是能夠讓Azula復原的關鍵；但也有人認為，她是導致Azula精神崩潰的元凶，也許她不要出現在Azula附近比較好。

Ty Lee不知道哪一方的論點才是正確的，更甚者，她也不確定那些人是否真的希望Azula康復——畢竟，有什麼藉口比「把瘋子關起來」更能名正言順囚禁像Azula這樣擁有王室血統的強大振火神通？

外面的戰爭結束了，但在這裡，Azula的戰爭才剛開始——這一次，她的敵人是她的臣民、她的親人、還有她自己。

 

 


End file.
